Big time winners
by Jacob Longera
Summary: I imagined myself in a rundown apartment and go to a stupid public school but NO!
1. A new arrival

**Big time winners**

**Hi, I know I changed the title.**

**Oh and Micah Gabrieli was the only guy who made it**

**ENJOY**

I imagined myself in a rundown apartment and studying in a stupid public school.

But no! I won a contest and live in a luxurious apartment and go to a private school in a hotel (That isn't that nice but I accept it)

"Hello, and welcome to the palm woods" The hotel manager said

"Hey, I'm a contest winner" I said

"OK, here is you're key and you're apartment number is 45320" The hotel manager said

"Um, what floor is that?" I asked

"7th floor" The manger said

I sigh

"Oh and by the way I'm Jackson" I said

"Mr. Bitters" Mr. Bitters said

Then a lot of people walk in to the lobby

"Hi, we're all contest winners! And long time no see uncle bitters!" A blue black haired girl said

"OK, please list your names here and hi Jacqueline" Mr. Bitters said and then he took out a notebook

The blue black haired girl was Jacqueline

The one who has tanned skin and dark brown eyes was named Reese

Two of them were twins and they were Micah and Melanie

The red haired girl was Caoimhe

The VERY attractive girl was Vanessa

"I think the other 4 turned this chance down" I said

"Who would turn this chance to live in the best place ever?" Vanessa said

"Someone stupid" Reese said

"So you're all contest winners?" I asked

"Yup" Caoimhe said

"Anyway I'm Jackson" I said

Then the elevator door opened

"Welcome contest winners!" A strawberry blonde haired boy said

Wait is that Kendall?

"Kendall?" I asked

"Jackson!" Kendall said

Kendall walked up to me

"Hey bro" Kendall said

"Has it been 10 years already? I said

"Yup" He said

"Oh my god, your Kendall Knight from BTR!" Caoimhe said

"Hey pretty girl" Kendall said

He called her pretty!

"AHEM!" A voice said

"Babe!" Kendall said then he turned around

"Don't call other girls pretty, I'm your girlfriend!" the blonde said

Wait is that Jo Taylor?

"Someone is off her meds" Reese whispered

"I heard that!" The blonde said

"Jo! Stay calm!"

It is Jo Taylor!

"Whatever" Jo said

Then Jo just walked away

"Milder?!" A voice said

I know who that is

"Diamond!"

I turn around to see James

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**CRAPPY OR NOT CRAPPY**

**YOU KNOW WHAT JUST REVIEW! **


	2. A big time fight and big time suprise

I seem to be insane cause James Diamond is here!  
"You geek!" James said

"You're the geek!" I said

"Girl hater!"

"Fashion Hater!"

"You little fibber!"

"You're the little fiber!"

Then

"James! Stop!" A voice said

We turn around to see Jo

"Jo?" James said

"Yes, I just took my mood stabilizers" Jo said

Mood stabilizers?!

"Sorry, we know how you hate fights" James said

Jo smiles and walks up to Kendall and kisses him

"Little wrench" James murmured

Then Vanessa approached me

"Do you have a number?" Vanessa asked

"Yup, here" I said then wrote down my number and gave it to her

Then 2 more boys exited the elevator

"Hello!" The black haired boy said

"S'up!" The helmet wearing boy said

"I'm Logan" The guy named Logan said

"I'm Carlos" The guy named Carlos said

"You guys are BTR!" A voice said

I turn around to see that Jacqueline had said it

"We're all big fans" Reese said

"You guys make the best songs!" Caoimhe said

I mentally slap myself; I can't believe I forgot my friends!

"Well, I am also a fan but I think I forgot your names" Melanie said

Then a black haired girl exited the elevator

"Hell- Wait Micah?" the girl said

"Camille?" Micah said


	3. A big time black eye and heart

"Micah! I can't believe you're here!" The girl named Camille said

"Camille, you broke my brother's heart" Melanie muttered

Wow, you meet new people in a day then you do in a year!

I approach Vanessa

"So, what's your apartment number?" I asked

"654" Vanessa said

"I found you!" A voice shouted

Vanessa and I turn around to see a boy

"Roman?!" Vanessa said

"BABE!" The guy named Roman said

He runs towards her and kisses her

I feel a pang of jealousy

Vanessa pulls away from the kiss

"I broke up with you!" Vanessa shouted at Roman

"Nice role-playing!" He said

"I'm not role playing!"

"Then, who's your current boyfriend?!"

"Him!" Vanessa pointed at me!

He walked up to me

"You think you can steal my girl!" He shouted at me'

"Uh, um" I said

I don't work well when I'm under pressure!

"I'll-"

I punch him!

"You think your tough?!" He punches me repeatedly!

"STOP!" Vanessa shouted

"This isn't over!" He said then walked away

He gave me a black eye!

"OMG! That was so un-cool!" Everyone shouted and by everyone I mean: Caoimhe, Reese, Jacqueline and BTR

"I can't believe there was a fight!" Micah and Melanie said together.

"Woah, are you okay?" Kendall (Who was in the corner) asked me

"No" I said

Caoimhe approached Kendall

"So, you really think I'm pretty?" She asked

"Yes" Kendall whispered

"Anyway, are you alright?" Caoimhe asked

Everyone stared at me waiting for my answer

"No, is there a nurse's office?"

"Why, yes" Mr. Bitters said and pointed to a white door

My friends helped me to the nurse's office


	4. A big time new POV

Vanessa's POV

I sighed, I hate violence. That's pretty much why I haven't been talking to Jackson lately. I heard some noises. I got up from my bed and walked over to the window. I opened it and got hit in the face with a pebble. "OW" I yelped. Who hit me with a pebble? "Vaneeeessssssaaaaa!" A voice yelled. Jackson, great. I looked down and saw Jackson in a Black jacket with a hood. He had some red stains on it.

"What?!" I yelled. Did I mention it's 12:30 AM?

"Look!" He said pointing to a wall. I gasped. It was a painted picture of him being a fool and me being a queen. It said in bold hot pink below

_**I'M A FOOL FOR VANESSA 3**___

I looked down and he took of his hood and I gasped again. He had a black eye. A bruised cheek. A slit open lip. And his arm was bleeding, staining his jacket. "What Happened?" I asked "Graffiti, some dudes, me, me jacked up." He said "They beat you up?" He nodded. He went through a beating. And he did that beautiful graffiti, for me? I guess I can forgive him.

!

Yeah, I need to get over things next chapter is a pool party! Sorry I was at Hawaii! BYE OKAY BYE!


End file.
